1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly to a storage device for the fishhooks of trotlines when not in use.
A trotline is a passive form of fishing for game fish and comprises an elongated length of line stretched between two points of anchorage near the surface of a body of water. A plurality of leaders are fastened to the line in spaced apart relation, each supporting a fishhook for holding fish bait at its depending end below the surface of the water. One of the problems associated with such a trotline is the storage thereof in a safe condition or temporary storage while moving the trotline from one place to another without the fishhooks and leaders becoming entangled or posing a hazard to the handlers thereof.
This invention provides a temporary or permanent storage for the fishhooks of a trotline when separated from the line permitting it to be easily rolled up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally discloses guards which house single or multiple hooks while attached to the trotline by leaders in order for the fishhooks, guards and line to be disarmed or neutralized for storage or transport.
This invention provides a housing-like holder for the fishhooks of a trotline when the fishhooks and their leaders are separated from the line for temporary or permanent storage.